starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Farnym
Farnym were sapient creatures noted for their roundness. They had close-cut orange fur and small noses. They had a peculiar odor that smelt of ginger mixed with sandalwood. Leia Organa Solo's copilot aboard the Alderaan, Lieutenant Tchiery, was a Farnym. Physiology Physically the Farnym were humanoid, with large areas of yellow to reddish-brown spotting on their heads, arms, and bodies. They had pale skin, with a protruding "Y"-shaped bone ridge across the top of their chest area with a plume of ginger hair on the top of their heads. Males also had ginger whiskers growing on either side of their face; these developed during puberty, much like facial hair in Humans. Tugging on a Farnym whiskers could be considered a pleasuring act. Farnym were generally stocky with a dense musculature. The Borg believed that this fact made the Farnym excellent drones. Farnym had spotted feet with long toes; the little toe was enlarged and rivaled the innermost toe in size. Farnym blood was red. Farnym vocal cords were incapable of producing basic diatonic tones, which meant they had difficulty singing. However, Neelix sang on occasion, with varying degrees of success. The respiratory system of a Farnym was directly linked, at various points, to their spinal cords. Unlike Humans, who had one spine, the Farnym had two spinal columns. The Farnym apparently had a higher tolerance for spicy foods than other races. On one occassion, Neelix prepared a modified plomeek soup, a mere sip of which Chewbok found to be unpalatably "piquant." Neelix, on the other hand, was able to drink the soup as a beverage. On the other hand, this may have been a reflection of Neelix' individual tastes, and not of the Farnym as a whole. Society and culture Farnym appeared to be a whimsical race with a well developed sense of humor. They were usually very friendly, helpful and were willing to offer their services to anyone who required them. Farnym had a great enjoyment of food and meals. It was customary for a Farnym to tell the story of how a meal was prepared to those eating it. Farnym also tended to be a spiritual people, known for their enjoyment of stories and the company of others. Farnym burial ceremonies were elaborate, involving a full week of mourning. Their mythology had a belief in an afterlife known as the Great Forest, in which a great tree stands at the center. It was said that upon death, a Farnym went to the afterlife and met the souls of his deceased family upon arrival. Many Farnym kept models of the Guiding Tree and other religious or ceremonial objects. The Farnym had an old expression: "When the road before you splits in two, take the third path." The meaning of this expression was to offer an individual a third option when the two they were offered are equally unappealing. The Farnym celebrated a religious holiday called Prixin, which was a celebration of family life. The Farnym government's punishment for refusing military service, during wartime, was death. Appearances *''The New Rebellion'' Notes and references Category:Farnyms Category:Mammalian sentient species